


Hostage

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is held captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #105](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1997707.html?thread=24497291). My drabble masterlist is [here]().

Thick, deep red velvet curtains. They block all the light out of the room.

When at long last they open them and let the watery sun spill in, Sam’s eyesight is so blurred he might as well be blind. He can feel his skin is encrusted with blood and dirt and unshed tears.

The release from pain each time they give him a top-up of the drug is almost like pleasure.

“You’re here because you’ve got a secret admirer, Tyler,” they whisper in his ear. “And he’s got to come and get you. And then we’ll teach him a lesson.”


End file.
